Bang Bang
|artist = , , and |from = albums |tvfilm = • |year = 2014 |difficulty = Hard |effort = Moderate |mode = Dance Crew |dg = / / / |nogm = 5 each |pc = / / / |gc = / / / |lc = Corn |alt = Just Dance VIP ( & Jessie J) |nowc = Balance |pictos = 134 |audio = |perf = Juliana Herrera (P1) Céline Baron (P2) Aurélie Sériné (P3) Laure Dary (P4) |kcal = 23 |dura = 3:24 }} "Bang Bang" by , , and is featured on , , , and . Aspecto de los Bailarines La rutina es realizada por un equipo de baile de cuatro mujeres jóvenes. J1 J1 tiene cabello rizado castaño a la altura del pecho. Ella está usando una blusa sin mangas amarilla con un contorno de flequillo morado, pantalones cortos de color lavanda brillante, calcetines rosa altos hasta el muslo y botas de tacón alto de color púrpura hasta la rodilla. También se la ve con un gran collar rojo y amarillo. J2 J2 tiene el pelo corto y rojo, que es más largo en el lado derecho de su cara. Ella usa un sujetador sin tirantes de color rojo claro con una pajarita morada y correas doradas en el pecho atadas a sus pantalones, pantalones de charol rojo oscuro, y botines de punta de tacón rojo con recortes en la parte posterior del talón. También se la ve con un collar de gemas de color rosa y dorado. J3 J3 tiene el pelo corto y morado en un bob. Ella lleva una blusa sin mangas color púrpura y rosa con cinturones de oro, una falda marrón, calcetines hasta la rodilla donde uno es de color rosa y el otro es de color rojo, y tacones de aguja marrón con triángulos dorados. J4 J4 tiene el cabello largo castaño en una cola de caballo. Viste una camisa sin mangas roja que deja al descubierto el estómago, pantalones cortos rojos y dorados, medias de red moradas y botines de tacón de aguja morados. Balance coach 1.png|J1 Balance coach 2.png|J2 Balance coach 3.png|J3 Balance coach 4.png|J4 Fondo El fondo se muestra como una etapa iluminada, con forma de ruleta. El piso es en su mayoría rojo y contiene un círculo negro en el centro, que tiene un patrón de sol amarillo. La parte roja del piso tiene luces brillantes. Las paredes tienen líneas de luces circulares y una iluminación de "Bang Bang". En algunas partes de la canción, aparecen cuatro naipes Ace con cada una de las cuatro formas y se acercan a cada bailarín. Movimientos de Gold Hay 5 Movimientos de Gold en esta rutina: Movimientos de Gold 1, 2, 3 y 4: Agite los brazos y levante la pierna izquierda. Esto ocurre cuando el coro comienza. Movimiento de Gold 5: Todo bailarín debe posar en consecuencia. Este es el movimiento final de la rutina. * J1:Levante sus brazos sobre su cabeza y mueva su pie derecho hacia la derecha. * J2:Pon tus manos detrás de tu cabeza. * J3:Pon la mano derecha detrás de la cabeza y mueve el pie izquierdo hacia la izquierda. * J4:Levanta el brazo derecho y mueve el pie derecho hacia la derecha. Balance gm 1.png|Gold Moves 1, 2, 3 y 4 Balance gm 5.png|Gold Move 5 Balance gm 1.gif|Gold Moves 1, 2, 3 y 4 in-game Balance gm 5.gif|Gold Move 5 in-game Apariciones en Mashups Bang Bang '' aparece en los siguientes Mashups: * ''Rabiosa '' '' '(Traer a tus amigos)' '' Dance Quest ''Bang Bang '' aparece en el siguiente mapa de '' Búsqueda de Danza '': * Magdalena Trivia * ''Bang Bang '' es la cuarta canción de Jessie J en la serie. * ''Bang Bang '' es la tercera canción de Ariana Grande en la serie principal. * ''Bang Bang '' es la quinta canción de Nicki Minaj en la serie principal. *** Esta es la primera colaboración entre Ariana Grande y Nicki Minaj en la serie. Es seguido por '' De lado a lado ''. * "Booty", la línea completa " ," " " (reemplazado por "broma" "), y" "están todos censurados. ** "On" de "on wood" todavía se puede escuchar. ** Esta línea usa las tres elipses para la censura, y tiene el mayor número de puntos en una línea en toda la serie, con un total de dieciocho. * Esta es la cuarta vez que una línea completa es censurada. El primero está en '' American Boy '', el segundo está en '' Party Rock Anthem '', y el tercero está en '' The Way ''. * Esta canción une a Ariana Grande con Katy Perry, Pitbull, Sia y Nicki Minaj en la mayoría de las apariciones en un solo juego. Grande tiene 3 canciones en , Perry y Pitbull tienen 3 canciones en , Sia tiene 3 canciones en , y Minaj tiene 3 canciones en . * Esta canción fue anunciada durante los "MTV 2014 Video Music Awards" a través de Twitter junto con '' Black Widow ''. * Esta canción es la canción más reciente lanzada para ser presentada en '' Just Dance 2015 ''. Fue lanzado el 29 de julio de 2014, que es posterior a cualquiera de las canciones en el mismo juego. * Esta es la única canción de Jessie J que es un equipo de baile, además de ser la única que no es una rutina en solitario. * El rap de Nicki tiene algunos cambios de letra: ** "Myx Moscato" está mal escrito como "mezclar Moscato". ** "Es frizz en una botella" se malinterpreta como "es amigos en una botella" *** "Hourglass" está mal escrito como "reloj de arena" al comienzo de la canción. * En el juego, el color de pelo de P2 es rojo, pero su avatar tiene cabello anaranjado. * Jessie J y Tyler Oakley cuentan como un bailarín en la Pista de baile mundial cuando se los ve como un VIP de Just Dance. Tyler juega como J2 y Jessie J juega como J3, aunque se cuenta que ambos juegan como J4. Su avatar es el de P1 para '' Aquarius / Let the Sunshine In ''. ** Sin embargo, en Wii, el video de Tyler y Jessie no se reproduce (como todos los VIP en el World Dance Floor). * Existe un problema donde cada vez que P1 y J4 se mueven más abajo del suelo, sus ojos se vuelven negros, pero vuelven blancos cuando se ponen de pie (esto sucede en todas las consolas). * En Mashup '' Rabiosa '', se usa la versión Beta (sus ojos son visibles). * Junto con algunas otras rutinas, cuando esta rutina se visualiza desde el enlace dash.justdancenow.com, el efecto Gold Move no aparecerá en el video que se muestra. * Cuando los entrenadores realizan este movimiento, las versiones de control remoto de la rutina rastrean los movimientos del jugador como si estuvieran haciendo. Gallery Game Files balance.jpg|''Bang Bang Balance cover albumcoach.png| album coach balance cover albumbkg.png| album background Balance cover@2x.jpg| cover Balance p2 ava.png|P2 s avatar 200218.png|P2 s golden avatar 300218.png|P2 s diamond avatar 200200.png|Beta golden avatar 300200.png|Beta diamond avatar Balance pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms In-game Screenshots balance jd2018 menu.png|''Bang Bang'' on the menu balance jd2018 load.png| loading screen balance jd2018 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Promotional Images 1DANCERBANGBANG.jpg|P1 2DANCERBANGBANG.jpg|P2 3DANCERBANGBANG.jpg|P3 4DANCERBANGBANG.jpg|P4 Balance gameplay 2.jpg|Promotional gameplay Beta Elements See also: Just Dance 2015/Beta Elements#Bang Bang BangBangPlaceHolder1.png|Beta placeholder 1 BangBangPlaceHolder2.png|Beta placeholder 2 Others Balance thumbnail us.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US) Balance thumbnail uk.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK) Balance announcement.jpg|Announcement 10660661 670590023009515 190867502 n.jpg Videos Official Music Video Jessie J, Ariana Grande, Nicki Minaj - Bang Bang Teasers Bang Bang - Gameplay Teaser (US) Bang Bang - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays 'Classic' Bang Bang - Just Dance 2015 Bang Bang - Just Dance Now Bang Bang - Just Dance 2016 Bang Bang - Just Dance 2017 Bang Bang Just Dance 2018 Bang Bang - Just Dance 2019 'VIP' Bang Bang (Just Dance VIP) - Just Dance 2015 References Site Navigation de:Bang Bang tl:Bang Bang en:Bang Bang Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Grupos de Baile Categoría:Canciones por Nicki Minaj Categoría:Canciones por Ariana Grande Categoría:2010s Categoría:Canciones en Just Dance Now Categoría:Canciones en Just Dance 2015 Categoría:Canciones con avatares en Just Dance 2015 Categoría:Canciones en Just Dance Unlimited Categoría:Canciones Pop Categoría:Laure Dary Categoría:Céline Baron Categoría:Juliana Herrera Categoría:Aurélie Sériné Categoría:Canciones de Jessie J